Sibiling Rivalry
by kyoluver15
Summary: Mayura is bad and Alice is good but they are still fighting over Kyo! Is the only way to settle it a battle to the death? Who will be victorious?
1. Making Contact

_**SIBILING RIVALRY**_

By: Kyoluver15

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice 19th. I would've created a character like myself and ended up with Kyo if **_I_** had created this awesomely awesome anime/manga... but I didn't, and it's ok... I still love Kyo Sohma always!

'Mayura... My sister... I'm so sorry... ' Flash backs of Mayura and Alice when they were little entered her brain. The images were fast and yet, slow at the same time so she could remember every little thing that happened that day. Faintly, she could hear a voice calling to her.

"Alice... Alice?" The deep voice rang. Alice opened her eyes bringing her room and two worried faces into her view.

"Frey? Nyozeka?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." Frey examined her a little more.

"You're still thinking about her aren't you?" Alice wasn't too surprised; Nyozeka always seemed to know what was on her mind.

She let out a sigh. "Yeah... It's still sort of bothering me..."

Frey sat down on her bed next to Alice. "I know it might be hard for you and that all of this is probably causing you more trouble than anything, but..." Frey looked her in the eyes with a kind smile. "You've got to keep going... For the world's sake." Nyozeka finished.

"...I know..." Alice stood up and walked to the door.

"Alice..."

Alice turned around with a carefree smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine guys. Lets go eat."

Knowing Alice, Frey and Neozeka didn't pressure her any further.

"Alice you really are strong." He whispered walking by her and out the door.

'Yeah... me, strong, ha! If I'm so strong why do I hurt so much right now? Why did I do the most unthinkable to my sister? And why can't I tell Kyo the truth?' Alice reluctantly left her room and drifted down the stairs with Neozeka by her side.

Alice was already in her pajamas when she started her homework.

"Hey Alice, are you in there?" Kyo asked knocking on the door.

"Uh, yeah! Come on in." She answered. Kyo walked in the room seeing that Nyozeka was already asleep. He pulled up a chair to sit in across from Alice who was sitting on her bed with paper and pencils.

"Are you alright?"

"Aw, not you too Kyo. I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you didn't seem your optimistic self at dinner."

"I was worried about my paper that's due tomorrow. That's all." She lied.

"It must be a pretty stressful paper."

"Yeah..."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I can do it myself." Kyo stared at her. She cocked her head to the side as if clueless.

"Well if you need anything just tell me, alright?"

Alice smiled. "Sure." Kyo knew that smile, the smile that says I'm not really all right but I don't want you to worry. He knew her smiles too well. But still he stood up and placed the chair back in its proper space and left the room. Alice's smile faded.

She fell back on her bed. "I'm sorry Kyo." She said aloud and drifted to sleep. What she didn't know was that Kyo was standing outside listening through her door.

"Alice lets go play!" A little girl yelled to Alice. The girl grew and morphed into Mayura. Her hand was extended. "Come play with me Alice."

"Mayura?" Alice asked. Alice wasn't sure what was going on but she shook in her spot.

"Come!" Mara shaped into whips burst from Mayura's body and grabbed Alice.

"Mayura stop!" Mayura had a malicious smile of death.

"Come play with me Alice." The whips pulled Alice closer and closer to Mayura. Mayura's hand turned into a spear. "Are you ready Alice?!" She screamed.

"Stop Mayura! Stop!" Alice pleaded.

"I'M WAITING!!!!" There was nothing but malice and hatred in Mayura's voice.

"Mayura!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice was struck with the spear.

"Alice... Alice!!!"

Alice opened her eyes to find herself sweating crazily in her bed. She sat up extremely fast hitting Nyozeka in the head.

"Ow!" She cried.

Alice let out a breath of relief. "Only a dream..."

"More like a nightmare! You were screaming, tossing and turning in your sleep! What happened?!" Alice's door slammed open before she could say anything.

"Alice?! What's wrong?!" Kyo and Frey ran in saying. Everyone else slowly showed up in her room as well.

"Nothing, just a bad dre-" Alice's hand flew to her stomach. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Chris immediately ran over to her and lifted up her nightshirt. There was a scar where Mayura had cut her through. Everyone gasped but the one that was most afraid was Alice.

'I'm waiting...' something said in the back of her mind.

"It can't be..." Alice said shaking. "Tell me it's not possible..." She turned to Chris and Nyozeka. They turned their heads unable to answer.

"What's going on Frey?" Kyo asked. Frey just stared in disbelief.

"Mayura made contact with Alice..." Billy answered.

"But how is that possible!? She was never able to do it before!" Frey retorted.

"Yes but it doesn't that she doesn't have enough power now. With this kind of power, she is capable of almost anything now." Billy explained.

"But-"

"She's connected to Darva remember? Anything is possible. We have to keep a closer eye on you two..." Mei lin added.

"I agree. We can't have anything happening to these two." Neozeka chimed in. She looked at Kyo and Alice. "I know this might sound a little crazy, but I want you two to share a room."

Frey's, Alice's and Kyo's eyes bulged out. "WHAT?!?!?!"

"Nyozeka is right. You two should share a room from now on, then if one is in trouble, the other is already there and we only have to run to one room and not leave the other totally unprotected."

"You think that Alice will be protected with just Kyo in here?!" Frey objected.

"Of course, but it won't be just them two,"

"Okay, I acce-"

"Nyozeka will be in here as well." Chris finished.

"What?! No! That's no different!"

"Well we very well can't have you in here with them. No telling what will happen to Alice in you two are in the same room. Or Kyo for that matter."

"Okay, I kissed him once and that was an accident! Pure accident!!!"

"Stop making such a big fuss. First thing tomorrow, we'll put Kyo's things in here."

"You mean first thing today." Chris pointed to the sun rising.

"Well as long as his own bed is in here too..." Frey subjected.

"Well, I don't know. His bed might not fit in here." Mei lin thought about it.

"WHAT?!?!" The three exclaimed.

"We can't sleep in the same bed!" Alice and Kyo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Frey agreed.

"Please reconsider! Think about it! If we get rid of my desk then he can have his bed in here!"

"Hm..." Billy thought. "No, you think it would be safer for you two to just share a bed. That way there's no stumbling across anything while the other one could possibly be dying or stolen away. Good thing you have a queen size bed Alice." Everyone except Alice, Kyo and Frey agreed.

"You must be jo-"

"Time for breakfast everyone!" The butler yelled.

"Oh goody! Can't wait to have pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream!" Chris went running. Everyone filed out of Alice's room leaving the three objectors speechless.

"This is very bad..." Frey said falling to his knees in defeat.

Alice turned bright red.

In the same room? Same bed?! Oh my God!' Kyo was also bright red. They exchanged glances.

'Can we do this?' Kyo asked in his head. Alice understood what he was thinking and smiled.

'Well, it won't kill us right?'

"Okay, uh, lets go get something to eat and get Kyo's stuff in here." Alice said walking to the door.

"You too Alice?!" Frey asked.

"It won't kill us right? We're just sharing a bed and a room..." Kyo said walking out the door. They left Frey on the floor sulking.

"My beautiful Alice is being taken away from me!" He cried. He was too busy sulking to notice an eerie feeling, a chill, pass through the room. It abruptly created a form with Mayura's face and then disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Happy Holidays Everyone!!!**_


	2. Unsure Feelings

_**Chapter 2**_

"Alice?" A voice asked. Alice was spacing out lying on her bed.

"Oh! Uh, what?" She asked snapping out of her day dream.

"A little help here please?" Mei Lin asked lifting a heavy box into Alice's room.

"OH! Yeah! Of course!" She said running over to help Mei Lin. They carried it across the room and set it down gently.

"Whew. Who knew a guy would have so much stuff?" Frey and Chris came in shouting with stuff in their hands.

"I STILL DON'T LIKE THE IDEA THAT HE'S LIVING IN HER ROOM AND SLEEPING IN HER BED!"

"WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT NOW WON'T YOU!" Chris yelled back at Frey.

"You really are looking too much into this Frey. There will be nothing going on... right Alice?" Kyo said bringing in another box.

An image popped in Alice's head of her and Kyo in the same bed. She blushed and shook it away vigorously. "Of course, nothing will be going on what-so-ever so just get over it Frey, you really are being a being a big baby about this you know stop worrying and complaining already!"

Everyone looked at her; she didn't seem to take a breath between any of her sentences and said it all in a high squeaky voice. She laughed a mice laugh and walked out of the room.

"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air and some water would be nice and not to mention that I'm starving, man I feel like such a pig for eating so much!"

"Look at poor Alice! She's totally lost it!" Frey pointed out.

"Oh just shut up and actually help us move this stuff!"

"She's just a bit shy." Mei Lin defended looking at Kyo. "But if I had to sleep in the same bed with him, I would be too." She said blushing. "Why are you such a hunk Kyo?" Mei Lin said placing her hand on her cheek and shaking her head.

"HIM? A HUNK! ARE YOU BLIND?" Frey exploded.

"I just have better taste than you Frey." Everyone in the room gasped.

"You're, you're b-b-b-"

"To put it plainly, he is bi." Billy said bringing in another box.

"I AM NOT! I ONLY LOVE GIRLS! GOT THAT? GIRLS!"

Kyo and Chris backed away from Frey. Mei Lin just cackled out the door and Billy followed her to get more boxes.

"Looks like your secret is out Frey, what ever will you do?" Mei Lin said leaving.

"MEI LIN! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Kyo and Chris huddled together whispering.

"Maybe this was a good idea, I'd rather have Alice together with you than with him. Good thing he's not staying in this room too. That would be a little awkward." Kyo nodded. Weird images passed through their heads causing them to make faces of shock and horror.

"I AM NOT FREAKIN BI!" Kyo and Chris ran out of Alice's room screaming.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!"

"YES! I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE EXPOSED TO THIS KIND OF ASSULT!" Chris added.

Frey chased them down the halls and all over the house.

Alice sat on a swing in the back yard that was connected to a sturdy tree branch. She sat facing away from the house and looked off into the distance.

'What's wrong with me? Why did my life end up like this? Why is this happening? Why is Mayura…' Alice was suddenly struck with pure terror from her dream the night before. She shivered rubbing her hands up and down her arms. 'Don't go there Alice. Just focus on the task at hand. Just focus on how to save Mayura. It's not like it's a big deal to be in the same room with her ex, right? They aren't even going out anymore, yeah that's right. Why should I feel like I'm stabbing her in the back when it's over between them?'

"Alice?" Alice almost jumped out of the swing. She turned around finding Billy standing behind her.

"Oh, hi!" She said smiling.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me if something is." She smiled shaking her head.

"I'm sorry to make you worry like this, but I am fine. I tend to be anti-social, that's all." She reassured him. Billy saw right through her act but decided to play along.

"Okay, if you need anything or someone to talk to, we are always here for you." He said walking back to the house.

'Thanks Billy.' She thought. As if reading her mind he turned around and bowed.

"Alice!" Alice fell out of her swing and on the ground. Luckily, she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress.

"Ow…" She complained.

"You shouldn't scare us like this! Come on, cheer up, be your regular self again! We can defeat that demon and get your sister back, and we will!" Nyozeka cheered. Alice smiled.

"Thanks Nyozeka, that's exactly what I needed."

"Okay! Since I think that you all are way too tense, guess where we are going!" Frey exclaimed. Everyone stared at him considering it was in the middle of dinner. Mei Lin and Billy continued to eat.

"Hopefully not your bedroom." Mei Lin guessed.

"I agree." Billy backed her up. Everyone had weird faces plastered on and Frey exploded.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I AM NOT BI!"

"Don't scream so loud, you'll break someone's eardrum." Billy said still eating.

"Yeah, can't this wait until after we're done eating?" Mei Lin added.

"Fine. Be snotty little jerks, you can stay here. But the rest of us are going to this awesome Karaoke place I found yesterday afternoon!" Frey explained.

"What is it like a strip club too?" Mei Lin asked. "I don't see any other reason that you would want to go unless there are pretty girls or guys there."

"Mm hm." Billy agreed. Everyone gaped at Frey with mouths wide open.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM!"

"Do you really want her to answer that?" Billy asked.

"HEY!" The three went on fighting as Kyo, Alice, Chris and Nyozeka watched in amazement while eating silently. Alice spoke up.

"You know, it might not be such a bad idea." Frey stopped yelling and turned to Alice.

"See! Even Alice thinks it's a good idea!"

"I think it's a good idea for you to find someone else to be jealous over." She corrected herself. Frey's mouth dropped and everyone laughed.

"How could you do this to me Alice? You are the only one I could love!" He went flying over the table to latch onto Alice but Kyo stopped him in mid air, causing Frey to fall into food.

"Maybe we should go and leave you here." He suggested.

"But you won't be able to get there without my help!" Frey stood up on the table and looked around. "So do we all agree? Are we going?" Everyone looked at Alice.

"Sure why not, it could be fun." She tilted her head smiling. Frey rejoiced, immediately after, he ran up the stairs to grab a shower.

Alice was staring outside her window watching the sun set. She sighed.

"Pretty huh?" Kyo asked. She turned around and nodded. He walked closer and set his arm against her window frame. "If only this moment could last."

"Don't wish that." Alice said.

"Why not?"

"Because, if this moment were to last, I would never see Mayura again." Kyo glanced over at Alice who was intently staring at the sunset, never wavering.

"I know I can't begin to fathom your feelings, but would that be so bad?" He asked. Alice's eyes grew wide and she looked into his eyes. He leaned closer and closer to her.

"Kyo, what about Mayura?" Alice just barely asked.

"I don't love her like I love you." He answered.

TO BE CONTINUED

Whew! The next chappy is done! How did you like it? Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of stuff to do… but hopefully the next will be up soon! YAY!


	3. The Karaoke Night

Chapter 3 

Kyo continued to lean into Alice. At the last moment, Alice lifted her hands and pushed Kyo away.

"Kyo… I do love you, but, I…"

Kyo understood what she was about to say and wrapped his arms around her. "Its alright. I can wait until after we find Mayura." He whispered in her ear. "But after that, I can't promise anything."

Frey walked in their room chattering. "Are you guys coming? We were about to…" Frey saw them together and his hands instantly flew to his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone came running up the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Mei Lin asked. Suddenly, she stepped on Frey's face. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Frey!"

"No, go ahead. Walk all over me. I can't feel any worse."

"Oh ho! So you guys went all the way huh?" Billy asked. Alice and Kyo blushed.

"No!" Alice protested lifting her hands.

"It's not what you think." Kyo added.

Frey thought about what Billy said and rolled over on his side. "Now I feel worse. How could you say that man? My Alice is leaving me!" Frey cried.

"Let me help." Chris kicked him in the head.

"Oh! Let me do that!" Mei Lin pleaded. Nyozeka and Chris jumped on Frey's stomach while Mei Lin beat him up as well.

Alice, Billy and Kyo just stared in amazement.

"Um, do you think he'll be alright?" Alice asked.

"He'll have a few bruises but he'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure. I would never wish a little kid and a rabbit jumping on you for anyone. Frey doesn't even deserve that. That's definitely saying a lot coming from me."

"So are we leaving or are we going to stay here and beat up Frey because either way I'm happy." Chris asked.

"Hey! Get off me you little…" Mei Lin grabbed Chris before Frey could tackle him to the ground. Frey landed on Nyozeka making a squish sound.

"I guess that answers your question." Mei Lin said walking out the room, Chris still in her hands.

"Yea. Well then lets go." Billy added walking out the door.

"Are you alright…" Alice ran over towards Frey.

"Alice, I…" Frey said lifting his arm in lovey dovey mode. "I didn't know you cared…" Alice lifted Frey up and instantly pulled Nyozeka up, dropping Frey back on the floor.

"…Nyozeka? Oh Poor Nyozeka." Frey's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. A slow slithering soul came crawling out of his mouth.

"What's with him?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know, I don't think he's even hurt. He was the one that was squishing poor Nyozeka." Alice hugged Nyozeka softly. "He's just trying to get attention." Alice turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"I would leave ya behind man but this is Alice's room so I can't very well trust you in here." Kyo carried the soulless Frey out of the room, down the stairs (roughly I might add), and out the door.

"Okay! So who wants to sing next!" Frey asked automatically pointing to Alice.

"Why do you keep doing that? I'm not going to sing." Alice insisted.

"Aw, come on Alice." Frey said snuggling up to her.

"I'll do it if you stop touching me…" Frey thought about, kissed her and hurriedly backed away.

"Alright, it's a deal!" Alice whapped him over the head with the microphone stand.

"I don't want to go now, I was just kissed by a buffoon." She claimed.

"Fine, I'll go!" Mei Lin stood up and walked over to the microphone. "I want to sing 'Scarlet' Ayashi no Ceres. Got it?"

"Yeah, found it." Chris said. Suddenly music started playing, a sad sort of sound.

"_Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka? Osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?"_(A/N Translation: Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky? Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?)

Kyo nudged Alice. "So what's the real reason, you won't go?" He asked.

Alice looked at him surprised and quickly replaced her surprise by sadness. "This was always something Mayura and I did together. I've never sang with anyone else…" She replied. "Plus, I am sure that my voice isn't that great, you know?" Kyo stared at her for a moment and turned his head. Mei Lin had finished her song and was bowing and enjoying their applause.

Kyo stood up. "You were really good Mei Lin." He congratulated even though he didn't hear most of it. Alice paid no attention; she only looked down at her lap, sad and cold. Music started up and a Sailormoon tune came over the speakers. Suddenly, Nyozeka popped over to Alice and lifted her head up to the microphone. Standing there pointing at Alice was Kyo.

"You say you're cool, and you're strong. You say you'll lead, and I should tag along." Alice felt the sudden urge to jump on the stage and show Kyo what he had coming. She smiled at how he was singing in Serena's voice. It was kind of funny. "But would you cry (huh?) you'd be a mess. If we showed up at the party in the same new dress." Kyo let go of the microphone picking up a jacket and creating a toga. Alice grabbed the microphone and let her voice rip.

"You say you're brave," She winked at Kyo causing him to blush. "Sailor scout. But it's too late to tell me that you won't ditz out. 'Cause spacey things, that you've said, prove that you got moon rocks rollin' in your head." Kyo and Alice moved at the same time pointing to each other.

"Who do you think you are? (Who do you think you are?) Who do you think you are? (Who do you think you are?) Ya say you're the best by far… Who do you think you are?" The song continued and everyone laughed when Kyo was forced to paint his fingernails and cheered at the end of their performance.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing that well Alice. Sing another for us!" Mei Lin pleaded. Alice blushed.

"I really wasn't that good." A scary Frey appeared behind her.

"You're right, you weren't good at all." Frey said. Alice turned around, daggers shooting from her eyes. "AHH! You didn't let me finish! I think you were spectacular!" He immediately said.

"Suck up." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Hey Chris, have we heard you sing tonight?" Billy edged on.

Everyone's head turned toward him.

"I will not do it! I won't, you can't make me!" He declared.

After much fighting and wrestling, Chris was forced up onto the stage. He chose a song from the anime Gravitation.

"Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase." He sang the song and everyone applauded him. Suddenly, Alice stood up and walked out the door, apologizing saying she had to use the bathroom. Alice glanced around making sure no one was following her then went straight by the bathroom and ran outside. She searched the night air for some sign of danger. Once she turned around to go back in, it appeared.

"What took you so long dear sister?" A malicious smile spread over Mayura's face.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
